


Туду-ду-дум

by fish4l



Series: Вся неправда о дементорах [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: И в Азкабан приходит прогресс.
Series: Вся неправда о дементорах [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539850
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Туду-ду-дум

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в 1993 году. Упомянутая в конце компания работает в Великобритании с 1992 года и это действительно провайдер.

Щёлк.

— Сорок два, — жизнерадостно отрапортовал номер Четырнадцать. Вообще дементоры неспособны улыбаться, но этот — отдельно взятый — похоже, был очень к тому близок. Главный дементор потянулся было потрепать его костлявой рукой по плечу, как до него дошло.

— Что сорок два? Как сорок два? — прохрипел он сквозь зубы.

— Сорок два. Эм. Узника. Мага. Сорок два. Ровно, — Четырнадцатый уверенно посмотрел на разбросанные перед ним бумаги, поверх которых лежали счёты.

— Ещё вчера было сто сорок два, — главный закатил глаза, но из-за капюшона его гримаса осталась незамеченной.

— А, точно! — Четырнадцатый уставился в бумаги, а затем аккуратно отбросил острым когтем на счётах еще одну костяшку. — Цифру забыл, — добавил он смущённо.

Главный вздохнул.

— А сегодня у нас сбежал Сириус Блэк. Итак?..

Четырнадцатый с энтузиазмом уставился на него:

— Итак?

— Сколько всего осталось, без Блэка?

— А. Эм. Дайте мне минуту, — коготь в панике заметался над спицами.

— Сто сорок один! — Главный прошипел число в ухо помощнику; тот вздрогнул, и твердый кончик разрубил костяшку пополам. Спица жалобно тренькнула.

— Списать! — рявкнул главный дементор. Стоявший рядом номер Пять осторожно уточнил:

— Счёты?

— И Четырнадцатого! Если не может считать сам, пусть найдет, кто будет считать за него. Хоть у магглов. А пока выдать заключенным сто сорок две, тьфу, сто сорок одну порцию на ужин. И все по местам, живо!

Тихо зашуршали плащи, и бухгалтерия быстро опустела. Главный дементор возмущённой стрелой вылетел на улицу и застыл, разглядывая громаду Азкабана. Во вверенном ему учреждении последнее время творилось чёрт знает что. Нет, визит министра прошел без сучка и задоринки, но вот охранявшие его авроры переусердствовали с патронусами — главный поежился, — и прежний Четырнадцатый, ответственный и внимательный работник бухгалтерии, оказался в лазарете с истощением и с понижением в звании. Затем сбежал Сириус Блэк, а назначенный на место больного номер Двадцать три оказался полным профаном, неспособным к арифметике. И счёты сломал. За счёты главному было особенно обидно. Они были старыми и потёртыми, две спицы давно погнулись, а костяшки утратили лак. Но отличный же был рабочий инструмент, а теперь надо обращаться в Министерство за дополнительным финансированием. Конечно, он отчитывается за каждый истраченный кнат: питание, медицинское обслуживание, текущий ремонт, обстановка камер, погребальные церемонии, наконец. Азкабан никогда не принимал пожертвований от магов, но Министерство с каждым годом выделяло меньше средств, и главный дементор всё чаще задумывался о том, что за отдельную плату можно было бы сделать заключённым какие-нибудь послабления. Например, добавить им подушек. Одну. Будет на одну больше, чем сейчас. Главный дементор еще немного задумчиво повисел на месте и отправился к бывшей камере Сириуса Блэка, проверить показатели отдачи эмоций. Кажется, там датчик барахлил.

* * *

В бухгалтерии тем временем остался парить номер Четырнадцать. Он подлетел к узкому окну, дыхнул на него холодом и начал скрести когтем по заиндевевшему стеклу. Он оплакал бы свою неудачную короткую карьеру — махнуть с номера Двадцать три на такой верх было немыслимой удачей, — но из-за того, что слёзы не были ему доступны, он выражал свою грусть как мог.

— Пс-с-ст, — услышал он. — Лети сюда. Дело есть.

В проеме показался номер Пять.

— Лети, говорю. Не бойся. Помочь хочу.

Четырнадцатый заколебался и немного завис, колыхаясь в воздухе.

— Ну хорошо. В приёмной вроде нет никого, тут поговорим, — Пятый сдался и подлетел к окну. — Стекло в покое оставь. На него фонды не выделены, а ты уже вон какие царапины оставил. Хочешь ковырять — иди за стол, его в следующем квартале спишут.

Четырнадцатый послушно переместился и положил руки перед собой. Пятый закружился рядом и свистяще зашептал:

— Главный не зря про магглов сказал. У них новая штука есть — всё сама считает. Компьютер. И базу данных на заключённых можно вести. Графики рисовать для Министерства, отчёты печатать!..

Четырнадцатый из речи не понял ничего, кроме слова “магглы”, а Пятый тем временем зачастил:

— Я давно ее присмотрел, штуку эту. А тут новая модель, и главный разрешил. Деньги найдём, есть у нас запасной фонд на такой случай…

— Магглы? — вставил знакомое слово Четырнадцатый.

— А, ну ты не в курсе, — Пятый вздохнул. — На финансах Министерство экономит, мы уже давно у магглов покупаем. И продукты, и мебель, и гробы. А что, качество отличное, и берут недорого. Так что у меня проверенный поставщик есть. Я тебе эту штуку привезу, а ты разберись, ладно? Я в тебя верю, — добавил он громче и вылетел в коридор. Номер Четырнадцать посмотрел на свои руки и робко провёл когтем по столу. Дерево поддалось, и на столе через секунду красовалась красивая тонкая царапина. “Я его тут подожду, наверное”, — подумал Четырнадцатый и царапнул ещё раз. “Магглы, — вздохнул он. — Магглы”.

* * *

Ждать пришлось недолго, несколько месяцев. Пока Пятый пытал своего поставщика, Четырнадцатый худо-бедно починил счёты, заменив поломанную костяшку гайкой, и каждый день старательно и аккуратно заполнял отчёты, учил арифметику и устройство компьютеров по маггловским книгам. Главный дементор его подчёркнуто игнорировал и к записям не придирался.

Наконец стол в бухгалтерии — новый, взамен безнадёжно испорченного — заняла груда коробок. Пятый возбуждённо сновал вокруг, путаясь в плаще и то и дело переходя на свистящий шепот. Четырнадцатый поджимал безгубый рот и важно кивал. На этот раз он понимал каждое слово.

— Это Пен-ти-ум. Самое новое. Последняя модель. Вот тут на дискетах система — Виндоуз. Знаешь? — Четырнадцатый кивнул. В книгах было. — Вот тут мышь и клавиатура. А это принтер. Специально тебе взял, отчёты печатать. Источник энергии подключил, у гоблинов заказал. Они тоже кто на Пентиум, кто на яблоки какие-то переходят, — он еще немного покружил. — Кажется, я всё. Садись.

Сесть было некуда, да и нечем, но Четырнадцатый согнулся над столом и аккуратно нажал кнопку “ON”; компьютер мигнул и начал загрузку. Дементоры зависли перед монитором как заворожённые, Четырнадцатый бережно подхватил когтями маленькую мышь и заелозил по коврику. Что-то пискнуло.

— Придется как-то без коврика обходиться, — Пятый с непонятной тоской посмотрел на изрезанный когтями в лоскуты квадрат с изображением котёнка. — Подложим чего-нибудь. И мышь новую возьми, я как знал, взял десяток.

Немного сноровки, и третья по счету мышь ползала по подстилке из куска плаща — его когти не брали. Сам корпус обернули все тем же плащом, и казалось, будто на столе лежит чучело мелкого смеркута. Отдельную сложность представляли дискеты — они так легко протыкались когтем при малейшем давлении, что Четырнадцатому скрепя сердце пришлось учиться на помидорах и куриных яйцах. Заключённые, однако, не жаловались — яичница с помидорами на завтрак была отличным дополнением к однообразному рациону.

Наконец все физические трудности были решены, принтер приспособлен под пергамент, монитор поднят на достаточную высоту, а клавиатура прикрыта все тем же несчастным плащом. Четырнадцатому пришлось писать рапорт на выдачу новой спецодежды, в связи с непригодностью прежнего комплекта для носки.

Он осторожничал: вел двойной учёт — по старинке и на компьютере; не тратил почем зря драгоценный пергамент на ежедневные отчёты; ковырял по вечерам базы данных и Эксель, удивляясь новым возможностям. Пятый поначалу его не торопил, но как-то не выдержал. Ночью распечатал на особо тонком пергаменте свёрстанный и подбитый Четырнадцатым до последнего кната бюджет и отправил главному дементору. Главный оценил. В работу по-прежнему не лез, но то и дело заглядывал из любопытства в бухгалтерию. Номер Четырнадцать делал вид, что не замечает регулярно маячившего в проеме шефа, и старательно стучал двумя когтями по клавишам. Слепую печать ему освоить не удалось — ткань заминалась между клавишами, но и без этого удавалось шустро набирать текст.

Пятый, пользуясь служебным положением, вис за плечом Четырнадцатого и жадно изучал всё, что ему попадалось на экране. Под маленькими картинками были написаны странные слова: калькулятор, графический редактор, проигрыватель музыки (дементоры не слышали всех частот, да и само понятие музыки было им чуждо). На иконку с надписью “Настройка” Четырнадцатый нажимать запретил под страхом бессрочного отлучения от компьютера. Это оказалось страшной угрозой. Пятый нашел для себя то, что искал: “Сапёр”. Бессонными ночами он сражался на поле битвы. Тысячи раз он проигрывал, тысячи — ошибался, сменил с десяток мышек и обновил множество рекордов. Пятый знал, что Четырнадцатый предпочитает “Косынку” — безопасно и уныло, как плюй-камни, но его самого гнал азарт и адреналин — хотя у него и не было надпочечников.

Как-то холодным зимним вечером номер Пять ворвался в бухгалтерию с громким шорохом. В руках он держал небольшую коробку с дискетами и тряс ею в немом крике.

— Что это? — Четырнадцатый оторвался от пасьянса, отодвигая на край стола свежий отчёт.

— Doom, — выдохнул Пятый. — Это… Сам смотри, — заключил он и в нетерпении закружил по комнате, пока Четырнадцатый неторопливо ставил программу.

— У, хорошо, что место есть. Но пора диск обновлять, — важно сказал он, всматриваясь в экран. — А управлять как? Инструкция есть?

Они склонились над бумажным буклетом.

— Ага, вот, — Пятый нервно царапнул стол в дюйме от драгоценных дискет. — Ещё мне сказали — “ай-ди-ди-кью-ди” и “ай-ди-кей-эф-эй”.

— Это заклинания? — Четырнадцатый оторвался от увлекательного процесса замены дискеты в дисководе.

— Не знаю. Разберёмся. Заводи давай!

И он завёл.

* * *

Очнулись они на рассвете, перед самым утренним обходом. Пятый тёр глазницы — в них будто песок насыпали. Четырнадцатый парил, опираясь на стену: сил держаться в воздухе у него не было.

— Что тут у вас происходит? — в проеме двери некстати замаячил главный. — Почему еще не на построении? Марш на плац!

Они переглянулись и медленно поплыли к выходу.

— Быстрее! Патронуса вам для ускорения?

Пятый и Четырнадцатый вяло взмахнули плащами и исчезли. Главный подлетел к включённому монитору. На нем застыла картинка: коричневые стены, пол залит чем-то красным, на дальнем плане — чудовище, а внизу, на панели — разбитое в кровь человеческое лицо и надпись: “0%”.

Главный дементор не любил нули. Его номер в иерархии был нулевым. Мол, выше него только отрицательные числа, но главный знал, что быть номером Ноль — это быть поводом для шуток. Так что вскоре шутить на эту тему означало понижение в ранге до девятого десятка и работы на кухне до изнеможения. Главный и бюджет верстал не круглый, а с точностью до кната. Буквально до двадцать восьмого кната.

Главный повозил чучелом смеркута по столу, в точности как это делал Четырнадцатый. Картинка сменилась. “Doom” — было крупно написано сверху. И дальше — “New game” и что-то там еще. Выход, кажется. Главный решительно ткнул чучелом в надпись, картинка сменилась еще раз, и он пропал.

Не глядя по сторонам, он сипло спросил:

— Управлять чем?

Под левую руку легла плоская коробка с клавишами.

— Тут… Запомните, “ай-ди-ди-кью-ди”, — прошелестело за спиной.

— Запомнил. Исчезните.

Неопределенное количество жизней и времени спустя главного отвлекли:

— Кх-кх, — раздалось вежливое покашливание над его ухом.

— Что?! — рявкнул он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. До аптечки оставалось всего несколько шагов.

— Заказ на ужин. Сколько порций?

— Двести! — главный видел на панели только это число. — Двести процентов.

Повисла недоумённая тишина, и голос робко ответил:

— Принято.

Главный выдохнул: его оставили в покое, да и следующий уровень был где-то рядом.

Кухня послушно приготовила, а дежурные разнесли двойные порции. Подарок к Рождеству, так решило большинство. К Новому году, подумал Долохов. Впрочем, когда на следующий день дежурные притащили полные подносы повторно, версии у заключённых кончились.

Спустя неделю главный очнулся. Он оглядел бухгалтерию новыми глазами: на столе лежала клавиатура, на которой недоставало букв I и D; в углу валялась парочка таких же. Чучело смеркута оказалось вовсе не чучелом, а коробочкой с проводком, прикрытой куском плаща. На месте правой кнопки зияла дыра. Маленький кактус, любовно установленный Четырнадцатым под монитором, не подавал признаков жизни. На краю соседнего стола высилась кипа пергаментов, увенчанная счётами.

— Ну? — Главный посмотрел на дементоров, тщетно пытавшихся слиться со стеной.

— Все сто сорок один заключённый на месте, — начал, чуть помявшись, Пятый. — Никаких происшествий за истекший период.

— Отчёты на столе, — Четырнадцатый робко подвинул кипу, убрав счёты. — Бюджет…

— Что бюджет?

— Исчерпан, — Пятый присвистнул.

— Как? — главный попытался сесть на несуществующий стул.

— Вы велели — двести процентов… — жалобно прошелестел кто-то.

Главный принял решение немедленно.

— Значит, так. Выделить отдельное помещение. Закупить еще два компьютера. Один поставить мне, один — оставить в бухгалтерии. Четырнадцатый! Ты повышен до… — тут была проблема, все номера были расписаны, потерь не было, но главный нашел выход. — Повышен до Пять с половиной. Возьми кого-нибудь на номер Четырнадцать, научи когтями стучать, пусть тут плащ проветривает, на отчётах. А ты мне про компьютеры расскажешь. Подробно объяснишь, хорошо? — и махнул рукой. Он подмигнул, но понял, что из-за капюшона опять ничего не видно, поэтому добавил свистящим шепотом: — Я там мультиплеер видел, мне напарник нужен.

Пять с половиной вытянулся во весь трёхметровый рост.

— Будет сделано!

— А деньги? — робко спросил Пятый.

— Я в Министерство, выбью что-нибудь на первое время. Внеплановая замена датчиков эмоций, у Блэка точно барахлил. А дальше… — тут главный был готов расхохотаться, но не смог. — Думаю, мы разрешим частные пожертвования. На помощь узникам, — он еще раз подмигнул. Дементоры дружно кивнули.

* * *

Некоторое время спустя Лестрейнджи и Долохов получили по подушке, а номер Пять с половиной — новый Пентиум. Пятый приволок также дополнительные провода и дискеты с программами, туманно объяснив что-то про сеть и прямую связь с Гринготтсом.

— Разберешься, ладно? — формально спросил он и умчался добывать новую игру. Кажется, она называлась “Военное ремесло”.

Пять с половиной задумчиво перебирал новые дискеты. Надпись “Demon Internet” на одной из них выглядела многообещающе, и он, не раздумывая, вставил ее в дисковод. Компьютер довольно заурчал.

Неотвратимо наступало будущее.


End file.
